


somewhere in the darkest night, a candle glows

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, day 3: past, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: "Go north," Theon told her. "Only north."





	somewhere in the darkest night, a candle glows

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between 6.02 and 6.03.

_Go north. Only north._

“How much longer will it be, my lady?”

Podrick is tired, Sansa knows, yet she never once hears a sigh from him.

“Not much longer, I think.” Brienne stops in her track and points out at a looming shadow to their left.

“That’s the Wall. We walk to Mole’s Town. From there we can ride to Castle Black.”

_Jon is Lord Commander of Castle Black. He’ll help you._

That night Sansa stares at the stars, thinking of her half-brother, of the past, of all the times she ignored him, of all the times she looked down on him. They said the Black Brothers forfeit their family when they join the Night’s Watch. Sansa has never been Jon’s family, not in the way that Robb or Arya were.

Will he even help her?

She remembers Jon. He had a shy smile and a small dimple on his cheeks when he did it. He has always had compassion in him, even when Sansa never showed him the same courtesy. He was the one who saved the direwolf pups when Father wanted to kill them; he gave her Lady, and she regrets not thanking him properly before he left.

Jon will help her. He has a kind heart. He will not leave her in the dirt.

She _needs_ to believe.

**

He catches her with his strong arms. He kisses her head with his tender lips. He protects her with all his might.

And she believes. 

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are the best gift a reader can give...


End file.
